


In Your Own Hands

by CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Beca has a crush on Emily. Emily is not a baby Bella anymore.





	In Your Own Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For Bemily Week 2019 - There’s only one bed

 “Chloe, you are not going to believe this. You know how DJ Khaled decided to fly Legacy out with me when he realized she wrote Flashlight?” Beca set her phone to speaker so she could continue unpacking her suitcase.

“Totes!” As usual Chloe sounded far too chipper, especially considering the difference between time zones. “That’s awes!”

“Awes like aca-sauce!” Emily added from the other of the bed, likewise unpacking her bags.

Beca sighed and fought the urge to roll her eyes. “It would be great. Except that we only got one hotel room, with one queen bed! And they are booked up so we can’t even change rooms!”

“What’s the big deal?” Chloe asked. Traffic could be heard in the background. “We shared a bed for years.”

“That's different. You're my best friend.”

“I feel like I should be insulted,” Emily said with a laugh as she went to put something away in the bathroom.

Beca picked up the phone and took it off sthe peaker. “You know why it's different,” she said quietly so that Emily wouldn't hear.

“Now I feel like I should be insulted,” Chloe teased before her voice changed to her mom friend tone. “You're going to be fine, Becs. It's just one night and you're not drinking are you?”

“No, of course not. We've got an early meeting at the office.”

“Well, then I don't think you are going to subconsciously grope Emily in her sleep.”

“Dude!”

Chloe cackled. “I'm just saying if you could resist all of this…”. Beca could imagine Chloe gesturing to her body and her mind flashed back to a certain shower incident and she blushed. “No, seriously, Becs, everything is going to be fine. Just focus on the meeting. If you can get Emily added to your production team, you'll have time to figure out those feelings, alright?”

Beca sighed and nodded before remembering she wasn't on FaceTime. “Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Thanks for talking me off the ledge.”

“No probs. Hey, I'm meeting Chicago in a minute. I will talk to you soon, alright? Love you!” Chloe singsonged the last bit.

“Yeah, you too nerd.” Beca laughed and disconnected the call.

“What ledge?” Emily asked. Her voice startled Beca enough to drop her phone, fortunately only on to the bed. “Oh my stars, I'm so sorry! Is your phone okay?”

Beca picked her phone back up and inspected it quickly before setting it properly on the bedside table. “Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it. That’s why they have… dayum”. Beca quickly covered her mouth. She didn't mean for that to slip out, but the woman standing in front of her wasn't an 18 year old girl anymore and that definitely, wasn't the denim romper Emily had worn the night of the pillow fight.

Emily's eyes grew into saucers. “Oh! Um, is this not okay?” She looked down at her babydoll nightie. “It's kind of warm and this one isn't see-through and I figure you wouldn't want me walking around naked. I mean my mom and dad walked around naked until I was fifteen and I honestly think I'm scarred for life. But if I need to find some sweats or whatever. I can change. I will change. Yup, totally inappropriate. I'm gonna go change.”

Beca realized that she still hadn't said anything and when Emily bent over to look for something else, Beca quickly averted her eyes feeling like a total creep. The ceiling tiles were suddenly very interesting. Emily growled and  honestly sounded so adorable that Beca forgot her embarrassment. “What's wrong, Em?”

Emily huffed. ’This is all I packed.” Her puppy dog expression melted the rest of Beca’s apprehension.

“Dude. Don't worry about it. You gotta be comfortable. And it's not like your naked, like you said.”

“Nope. I have underwear on, too, see?” Emily started to pull her top up before she saw Beca’s eyes bulge again. “Oh, right! Well I do.”

“Great!” Beca’s response sounded embarrassingly close to a squeak. “I'm just gonna….” Beca grabbed her night clothes and slipped into the bathroom. She took her time brushing her teeth and washing her face before pulling on her boxers and an oversized tee.

When Beca returned to the room, Emily was already under the covers with a pen and notebook in hand. She stopped writing when Beca emerged. The way Emily's eyes flirted over her body, Beca momentarily panicked and her hands instinctively popped up to see whether she had forgotten to get dressed, but her clothes were thankfully in place.

She probably imagined or misinterpreted the image of Emily biting her lip, because it was gone in a blink. “Hey, Beca! Cute outfit!”

“Um, thanks.” Beca moved to the bed and lifted the blanket. May as well just get it over with. After she convinced her heart to slow down again she turned to look at Emily. “Whatcha working on?”

“Oh, just one of my songs I'm thinking of pitching.”

“Cool, can I see?” Beca wasn't normally in the habit of grabbing things from people, but everything about this night was throwing her off. She really shouldn't have grabbed it.

“I'm not quite finished with this one. Most of the songs are about girl power and stuff. This one is about…”

Beca read the lyrics out loud trying to pick out the beat in her head:  
“Yeah  
When I get chills at night  
I feel it deep inside without you, yeah  
Know how to satisfy  
Keeping that tempo right without you, yeah  
Pictures in my mind on replay  
I’m gonna touch the pain away  
I know how to scream my own name  
Scream my name”

Oh. Oh! “Wow, Em, that's um. Do we have water in the room?”

Emily blushed. “Taking the power in your own hands, so to speak.”

“So to speak,” Becs agreed pulling a couple of bottled waters out of the mini fridge. Paying for the minibar was the least DJ Khaled could do after this snafu.

Beca tried to go to sleep quickly, but Emily curled against her and the feel of silk against her arm each time Emily wiggled to get comfortable was nearly as distracting as the lyrics still running through her head. It wasn't until the sound of gentle snores came from Emily that Beca could finally shut off her brain enough to drift off to sleep herself.

####

“It didn't work, your advice sucks!”

While Beca was in the bathroom drying off from her shower. Emily's voice came from the other room.

“Yes! The lavender one. Yes she read the song. No.“. Emily's voice shot up an octave. “Stacie, I'm not… there's no way I'm doing that. I was embarrassed enough as it is! I should have listened to Chloe and just told her.”

“Told who what?”

Emily disconnected the call, but not before Stacie said something like ’wants to bang’. Emily cleared her throat. “Um, can we talk about it later? I need to get a shower and get ready too.”

Beca watched as Emily grabbed her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. A playful glint flashed in Emily's eye and she grinned and gave a wink before closing the door.


End file.
